


Forever and Always, It’s Me and You

by castiel52



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Because why the fuck not?, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Makoto and Haruka are forever, Makoto and Haruka from different universes, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, because I said so, implication of major character death, implication of mpreg, implication of other pairings, implication of suicide, implications of angst, it'll always be them, seriously, shut up!, this is some sick soulmate slash soul bond shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever they are, whenever they are, it’s always been Makoto for Haruka and Haruka for Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always, It’s Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited or betad so I'm sorry about that. Also, this is my very first fic (kind of???) for this fandom and sadly, I haven't watched much of the anime, so I apologize for that, too.
> 
> I might also write more of this type for my other fandoms, who knows. *shrugs*
> 
> Please don't forget to comment, rate and subscri--oops. Wrong site. xD
> 
> DO share this if you liked it, though. :D

Wherever they are,  _whenever_  they are, it’s always been Makoto for Haruka and Haruka for Makoto. It’s like a story set in stone, that they would love each other for the rest of their lives. And isn’t that nice, to know that your souls are too entwined that they can’t bear to be apart. But of course, neither of them knows that.

 

In one universe—reality, whatever people may call it—Haruka is a blind artist who lost his sight at the age of ten, painting with his bare hands and playing with colors that his eyes cannot see and people find that amazing. Makoto, on the other hand, is a policeman, doing the same job that his father did when the man was still alive. They meet when Haruka is cornered by robbers when he slipped out of his brother, Rin’s, sight to have some time alone. Makoto is passing by when he hears the commotion and helps the other man.

 

Haruka fell in love with Makoto’s voice first and Makoto fell in love with Haru’s gentle hands first.

 

Three years later, they are married and have a baby to take care of.

 

In another, Haruka is a girl and is a makeup artist while Makoto is a novelist. Makoto’s younger sister, Ran, is getting married to a man named Rin, who frankly looks scary but seems nice anyway.

 

Haruka is doing Ran’s makeup when Makoto comes in wearing a beautifully [tailored suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/38/ba/7a/38ba7a39fa197c54900305bb580fc6c4.jpg), talking to his other younger sibling, Ren, a big smile on his face. His dress shirt is dark green and compliments his eyes beautifully. There is some sort of chain tucked inside his breast pocket which is attached to a pin of sorts to the lapel of his suit.

 

Haruka falters for a moment, looking at the bright smile of this tall man and how he simply lights up the room. She flushes, realizing that she’s not even wearing any makeup and her hair’s in a simple messy bun. Her jeans are those that are frayed at the knees and her shirt is loose and comfortable. It’s not like she’s going to be at any of the pictures so she didn’t put that much effort. Now she wishes that she has.

 

“Haruka-chan?” Ran’s voice snaps her out of her stupor and she gets back at her. But she knows she’s been caught already as she notices Ran’s knowing look in her eyes.

 

“Ran, are you almost d—” Haruka hears a voice speak, getting her attention and notices that it’s the big brother talking, his sentence cutting off somehow, and her blue eyes meet beautiful green orbs.

 

She’s staring. She knows she is. But Makoto is too and that makes it okay.

 

They break their staring contest when Ran clears her throat pointedly. Even Ren is trying to stifle his laughs as both she and Makoto look away from each other with red faces.

 

“Haruka-chan, meet my brothers, Mako-chan and Ren-chan(*).” Ran says with a gesture towards each of them, and Haruka bows slightly in greeting, since she still has a lip brush on one hand and a lipstick palette on the other.

 

“Are you guys almost done?” Ren asks with a tilt of his head, genuinely, simply curious. “Rin and the others are with the photographer, waiting for you so we can start the photo shoot. You still have some time, though.” He quickly adds the last sentence when Ran raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Almost.” Haruka replies for them as she gently pats a dark coral color on the inside of Ran’s lips with the brush, then gently pats it’s edges with a finger to gently blend it out with the lighter one he put on earlier, giving Ran’s lips a [gradient effect](http://images.chickadvisor.com/article/7173/original/d055d8e14b2ed28ad6929a8f59f386b8.jpg). Then she puts on a little bit of lip gloss to give her lips a fuller effect.

 

They finally go out to the simple photo shoot and the rest of the wedding event passes in a blur. Haruka retouches Ran’s makeup every now and then, making sure that the bride looks perfect all the time.

 

When the announcement comes for one last dance, inviting all the other people present to dance as well, Haruka thinks maybe she should leave soon. She’s stayed longer than she usually does during these events, simply because she can’t keep her eyes off of the oldest Tachibana child.

 

As Haruka stands up to leave, Makoto is standing right there, a flush on his face as he fidgets, the action seeming out of place due to his large frame, which puts him to more than a head taller than Haruka.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Makoto says softly, extending a hand towards  Haruka. She hesitates, looking down at what she’s wearing, obvious that she doesn’t actually belong, but then Makoto’s smile widens as he says, “it doesn’t matter. I still think you look great.” Haruka takes his hand and they dance until it is announced that Rin and Ran are now leaving to prepare for their honeymoon.

 

Five years later, Haruka is pregnant with her and Makoto’s second child, a gold band around her ring finger, matching that of Makoto’s, that has been there for almost two years now.

 

Haruka’s a prince and Makoto is the princess he has been arranged to marry in this next universe. Haruka is now eighteen while Makoto is still fourteen, still young, but old enough to marry for the alliance of their kingdoms.

 

Initially, it is Rei that Haruka has to marry, Makoto’s older brother, but his uncle Rin, his father’s most trusted advisor, advised that perhaps it is better to marry him with Makoto, since they are friends anyway. Haruka has always preferred Makoto over Rei anyway, since the young girl always has this bright smile on her face and an eager gleam in her eyes whenever Haruka takes her out for a swim, or a simple walk around the park or the gardens. That is why he eagerly agrees to marry Makoto over Rei, his uncle having a knowing look in his eyes, as his mother, while his father seems to finally catch on.

 

He and Makoto are married the following year, a few weeks past the girl’s fifteenth birthday.

 

By Makoto’s eighteenth birthday, she is with a child, after Haruka finally gives in to make ‘proper’ love with her. (She greatly enjoys having Haruka’s mouth all over her, though.)

 

They celebrate the birth of Prince Ren and Princess Ran soon after.

 

Makoto and Haruka meets in a coffee shop in this universe and they are both girls. Haruka is the owner of the cafe while Makoto is a university lecturer.

 

Their first meeting is  _horrible_ , truly, with Makoto rushing in while Haruka is walking out with a tray of three coffee cups and three plates of cake to take with her cousins, Rei and Nagisa, so that they can eat something as she helps them with their school work.

 

They bump in to each other,  _hard_ , and everything spills on the ground. Haruka is rightly pissed, since her morning isn’t that good already and Makoto’s not in a good mood as well, so they fight, not really shouting, but there were pretty hurtful words said.

 

Makoto doesn’t come back for another two weeks.

 

When Makoto finally comes back, she has a flower in one hand and a Hershey’s bar in the other, her head bowed as she apologizes. Haruka gives her chocolate cake and a cup of coffee as her way of apologizing.

 

Makoto doesn’t have classes, so she stays. Haruka comes over now and then and they talk and actually like each other.

 

A year later, they’re already living together. Another two years later, they’re looking for sperm donors as they plan their wedding.

 

But not everything is rainbows and butterflies for them.

 

There is one universe where Haruka is getting married to Rin or Makoto is the one getting married to Rin. Sometimes it’s Sousuke or sometimes it’s Rei. It mixes up, who they’re already with and it always ends in heartbreak because they are both faithful people. Although there are times that they are lucky and no marriage happens except for their marriage to each other.

 

Another sad set of universes is when one or both of them are soldiers or knights or police officers or someone with a dangerous job and dies. It’s sad. But at least they still meet. At least they were still together.

 

But one of the most devastating one is one they had just met and Haruka is already dying.

 

Makoto is a doctor in this one, Haruka is a swimmer diagnosed with leukaemia. He only has five months, hopefully to live, and they fall in love.

 

Makoto doesn’t cry on Haruka’s death bed, neither does he cry when they lower his casket during the funeral. Because he has already cried so many nights in his own bed as they count down to when Haruka will be taking his last breath.

 

Another devastating one is when Haruka is an has to gain Makoto's trust and then kill him so that his brother's and his sister will be safe. But then they fall in love and Haruka still has to kill Makoto, still has to pull the trigger or else, Rin, Rei, Nagisa and Kou will die and he really doesn't want that. So he kisses Makoto once more, just as a goodbye and he knows, he simply  _knows_ , deep inside that Makoto knows this as well and has accepted this fate.

 

He doesn't wait for Makoto to fall asleep, as he's originally planned, just takes out the gun with the silencer, says an apology as he places the barrel on Makoto's forehead and pulls the trigger. The shot is still loud, ringing in his ear. But he's done his job and his siblings are safe, so he lies, facing the man he loves most, pulling him to his chest and lets Makoto's head rest there, his ear right where his heart beats and his arms around the taller man. places the barrel of the gun on his temple and pulls the trigger for a second time that night.

 

But even so, even through all those painful, painful times, their happily ever after outnumbers them.

 

Like the one where soulmates exist and it turns out that they have known they are soulmates since they were  _five_.

 

Or the weird one, where men can get pregnant and the weird secondary genders called as alpha, beta and omega, where they call each other  _mates_ , and Haruka is Makoto’s omega, or on some other related universe, it is vice versa, and one of them gets pregnant with what they call pups.

 

Or the mythical one, where Makoto is half dragon and Haruka is a merman, where both of them can transform into humans and walk amongst the humans. They still fall on love and find out that merpeople, regardless of appearance or gender can get pregnant and provide healthy children to their mate(s).

 

But in this universe, they are childhood friends who swam together. They’ve had a lot of ups and downs, a fight when Makoto is going to Tokyo and Haruka—no,  _Haru-chan_ —is the last to know and he is so badly hurt. And then Haru decides to go with Makoto, to stay with him because it’s meaningless without him.

 

So now, Haru is one of the representatives of Japan for swimming, and Makoto is an elementary teacher who also teaches swimming to children, and they are together now, their minds finally recognizing what their souls and hearts have long known. And now, in the house that they bought together, they are tucked in bed, Haru lying on Makoto’s chest with the larger male’s arms wrapped around him, their legs tangled together. They are peaceful, and their souls sing with joy as they wrap around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)-Okay, I know –chan is usually for women/girls in Japan, but I like to call all of them chan and I think Ran would be stuck with calling her bros chan instead of san or like, whatever. So. Yeah.
> 
> Stalk me on my **multi fandom** blog on [Tumblr](castiel52.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
